


Pictures of you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, NON GENDERED READER, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You discover that newt carries your picture in his wallet





	Pictures of you

“come on you big lump, it’ll be closing soon’ you groaned, pulling a chuckling newt by his coat sleeve, down the cobbled street, the cool pollen filled, spring breeze ruffling his auburn curls, making your heart flutter lightly in your chest at the sight of it. Turning quickly to avoid any embarrassment, you almost skipped  to the book shop, Newt hurrying behind you.

Hoping up the shallow stone step, you held the door open for newt, who gave you his lopsided smile as he ducked inside, the pair of you heading straight for the travel section in the familiar cosy little shop.

“you look for Africa and I’ll look for Asia?’ Newt suggested as you began scouring the groaning book shelves, looking for anything that might come in handy on the next leg of your adventures.

Before too long, newt was pulled away from ‘a traveller’s guide to Asia’ and into the animal section, where you could still hear the occasional gasp of excitement or slight sigh of annoyance.

You couldn’t deny the slight smile playing at the corners of your lips, as he would pop his head around the book shelves to tell you an interesting fact that he had found, while you continued the hunt for a few useful books to take on your travels.

Your index finger stroking across a particular deep blue leather bound book, ‘an adventures guide to the big wide world’ after a quick flick through and a read of the blurb, you tucked it under your arm, and found newt, where he had made himself quite comfortable on the carpeted floor, the stern looking book keeper, squinting at him behind her thick spectacles.

“newt’ you murmured, giving his shoulder a prod,’ this one seems decent for what we need’ keeping your voice quiet so as not to irritate the already grumpy looking woman. “alright, hang on’ he mumbled, fishing about the many inside pockets of his distinctive coat, finally coming across the money wallet, and handing it to you.

Ruffling his hopeless hair on your way past, to the counter, where you placed the book, and popped open the wallet, to find your own laughing face looking back at you. Utterly bewildered, you handed the book keeper the money that you owed in a daze, still staring at the picture in newts wallet.

You turned bemused, to newt who had hurried behind you, a slightly panicked look in his sea green eyes. You opened your mouth to try and speak, only for newt to guide you out of the shop, a slight pink flush flooding his face.

Newt shrugged his coat off to drape it over your shoulders, bringing your slight shivering to an end, lighting a smile across your cheeks, as he stroked his work worn finger across your cheek, a certain softness coming over his face as you leant into his gentle touch.

 

Have a great day and be safe

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always open both on tumbler and here.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
